I Want You Bad
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: What happens when Laura get caught in between a fight between Ross and Rocky... about her? What happens when Rydel and Ratliff kiss during a game of Truth or Dare? And what happens when Riker and Vanessa goes to get married after he finds out she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1: Just Friends Right?

**Hey guys! R5RauraAuslly29 here! I know you guys have been dying for a new story so here it is. Now get ready for a drama filled story. Here is I Want You Bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own A&A, R5 or any songs owned by either one. But I do own this story and plot.**

**Chapter 1: Just friends…right?**

**Laura's POV:**

I was walking from my house to the theater were my best friend and what seemed like a second family to me was performing.

I was so lost in the song blasting through my earphones from my iPod that soon at the door of the theater.

I was greeted at the door by the whole Lynch family and _**Ellington**_ _**Ratliff**_ their family friend. I was hugged by everyone, but something threw me of track. A frown and look of jealousy from both Rocky and Ross to each other.

I don't know why they are so jealous; I'm just friends with the whole family. All we feel towards each other is brotherly and sisterly love.

We're all just friends…right?

**I'm sorry this chapter was sooo short. But that's because I'm writing another chapter and posting it today. But of course it will be longer and there will be some Raura, Rocuara (or whatever the couple name is for them) and Rydelington. Plus, will Riker have a secret lover? Find out next in I Want You Bad**


	2. Chapter 2: Slightly Jealous

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter today because the last one was sooo short. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Slightly Jealous**

**Ross's POV:**

As soon as Laura walked in the door she was quickly tackled by hugs from us. Which doesn't surprise me, Laura is a very lovable person. All the fans love her, my family loves her, and I love her.

Wait…. Did I just say that? We're just friends. Best friends.

But when Rocky hugged her I was slightly jealous.

Vanessa, Laura's older sister came to watch us sing, and she knows the secret we have for Laura. But whenever Riker would come near Laura Vanessa would back away or when he would look at her she would blush and look away embarrassed.

Everyone in the family and all the fans knew about them crushing and dating, but even this was weird.

"Laura, come on we have to do sound check." I told her. As her eyes opened wide.

"We? You mean…..." She trailed off.

"Yes, you're opening for us tonight." Rydel answered smiling at her best friend.

"This is awesome! Thanks guys!" She said hugging everyone.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon." Vanessa said running to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her." Laura said walking quickly to the bathroom Vanessa ran to.

**Laura's POV:**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked my sister who was now brushing her teeth after throwing up.

"Yeah, just nauseous from the baby." Vanessa said.

Yes, Vanessa's pregnant. Yes, our parents knew, they weren't too happy about it until they realized who they father was. They couldn't have picked a better guy for Vanessa. Riker Anthony Lynch was the father of Vanessa's baby girl/boy.

I walked out with Vanessa and we both decided it was time to tell Riker, She was 3 months along and hardly showing, but wanted to keep the gender a surprise.

**Vanessa's POV:**

"Hey Riker?" I was already regretting agreeing to tell Riker I'm pregnant.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something, actually guys. All of you." I sigh before continuing. Laura shoots me a thumbs up.

"I'm pregnant." I say while turning towards Riker.  
"And it's yours." I added.

**Wow! So, jealousy between Ross and Rocky over Laura and Vanessa's pregnant with Riker's baby. Wow! Read and review! I love ya'll! Stay Rossome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Forever

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, Vanessa Marano, Laura Marano, R5, or the song here comes forever and I want you bad.**

Previously on I Want You Bad,

_Vanessa's POV:_

_"Hey Riker?" I was already regretting agreeing to tell Riker I'm pregnant._

_"Yeah?" He asked._

_"I need to tell you something, actually guys. All of you." I sigh before continuing. Laura shoots me a thumbs up._

_"I'm pregnant." I say while turning towards Riker.  
"And it's yours." I added._

**Chapter 3: Here Comes Forever**

**Riker's POV:**

What? Vanessa's pregnant? And it's my baby?

"What? How did this happen?" I ask.

"Well, remember at Laura's birthday party we were having a sleepover the girls in Laura's room and the guys in the guest room? Well, that day…." She trailed off leaving the rest obvious.

I look at the rest of the family, they didn't look surprised.

"Wait, you guys knew?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. They do I told them. Well, Laura told them actually." Vanessa answered.

I don't say anything; I just walk to Vanessa and hug her.

"Don't worry; we'll get through this…." I motion for everyone to come.

They come and hug Vanessa and I kiss her and touch her stomach.

"Together." I say.

**Ross's POV:**

"Come on, the crowd's waiting." I say as I pull Laura on stage and the crowd went wild. My family looked happy except for Rocky; he kind of looked jealous but smiled when he realized what he was doing.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" I say as the crowd got louder. Everyone just smiles.

"Please welcome our special guest…. Laura Marano!" I say. As she took a step forward and waved.

"Hey guys! I'm singing with R5 and it's a dream come true. I will be singing some of their songs with them." She said.

As the music started playing here comes forever.

"I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl"

I sing the last note and kiss Laura's hand to tease her and she blushes. Rocky just laughs, doesn't even look jealous since we both liked Laura since 6th grade. And the crowd went wild.

"Thank you L.A!" I say.

Then the music for I want you bad starts playing.

In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I Want U Bad!

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, 'cause,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have, girl,  
I Want U Bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl,  
I Want U Bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I Want U...  
Bad!

It's so hard, to just to pretend,  
It sucks,  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I Want U Bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so un-healthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Goin' guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have, girl,  
I Want U Bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I Want U Bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I Want U Bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I Want U Bad  
(I Want U Bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
(Yeah)

I Want U Bad!

I might just go crazy,  
(Crazy!)  
'Cause you're my beat friends baby,  
(Baby!)  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
(I'm in love!)  
Rock my world,  
(whoo!)  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!  
(I Want U Bad!)

In my crazy mind,  
(I'm so crazy)  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!  
(I Want U Bad!)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
(yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I Want U Bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!

Throughout the whole song Rocky and I was teasing Laura making her blush and laugh. This wasn't a "I can make her like me more moment" between me and Rocky, it was just a friendly, brotherly sisterly teasing moment.

"Thank you for having us!" I say as we walked offstage to find Ryland running towards us.

"Vanessa's gone!" He shouted.

"She probably went home to rest." Laura said.

"Yeah maybe. Sorry guys." He apologized.

"Wait guys, where's Riker?" I asked my family.

We looked for him everywhere.

"He's gone." Laura said showing me a note.

"_**Hey guys. I sorry I took off on you so fast. I'm leaving for a while, but I'll be back in a week. –Riker"**_

"Where did he go?" I asked

**Ok, so there was Riknessa, Raura, and Rockaura. But not Rydelington. I promise there will be some Rydelington and more Raura, Rockaura and Riknessa. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Married!

**Hey guys! What's up? I hope you're ready for another chapter. Yeah that's right another 2 in one day 2 days in a row! WHOO! I hope you enjoy! Shout out to Houseofanubuislover89! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, R5, or their songs. I do not own Laura or Vanessa Marano. But I do own this story and anything not associated with A&A.**

**Chapter 4: Married?!**

**Laura's POV:**

It has been a week since Riker and Vanessa went missing and I was hanging out with Rydel and Lily painting our nails in the living room and watching the boys pacing in front of the door. Riker called last night saying he and Vanessa were coming back today, and the boys have been up since 6am this morning worrying. All except Ratliff, he was actually in the living room with us trying to braid Rydel's hair without laughing at the guys.

"What are you doing?" Rydel asked when Ratliff sat down behind her brushing and messing with her hair.

"I'm styling your hair and I think I done good!" He exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"Let me see." Rydel said as she reached for a hand mirror to find her hair in a perfect braid.

"Wow Ratliff, it looks awesome. But why were you laughing?" She asked only to see him, me, and Lily cracking up laughing as I pointed to the door.

She turned around to see Rocky pick up one of the dog toys and keep squeezing it, not knowing it doesn't squeak.

She started laughing, and so did Ross and Ryland, completely not focused on the door as Riker and Vanessa snuck in.

Only to find everyone staring at them, not because they left without a reason, or because they left together and was missing for a week. It was because they saw a diamond ring on Vanessa's finger and a silver band on Riker's.

We stood there in shock until Riker finally said "Hey Rocky? That doesn't squeak."

And we all started to laugh again at Rocky's confused, embarrassed face.

We didn't care if Vanessa and Riker got secretly married, we didn't care that we weren't there.

We'll get over it. What matters now that we are a family. And we'll get through like Riker said.

"Together."

**I hope you guys liked it. So Riknessa's married and there was some Rydelington. Score! I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another two chapters today! This chapter will hopefully have some MAJOR Riknessa, Raura, and Rydelington! I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout out to House ofanubuislover89 and It'sYaGirlTerTer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, R5, Laura Marano, or Vanessa Marano.**

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?**

**Laura's POV:**

Now that everything was calm, for awhile that is. We were going to go out for Pizza, Sweet frog, and go to the arcade together later tonight. We were all hanging out in the living room talking Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Ross and I were sitting on the floor playing Truth or Dare while Tiffany, Lily, Riker, Vanessa and Ryland were sitting on the couch yelling "THAT"S A LIE!" when we would smile or laugh while saying our answers to the truth questions. Ratliff was playing with Rydel's hair as she smiled.

"Ok, Laura. Truth or Dare?" Rydel asked as Ratliff still played with her hair.

"Dare." I say looking at her with a look that said "Don't ask anyone for ideas."

"I dare you to….." She trailed off as she looked around for something to do.

She looked at the fridge eyes wide.

"I dare you to sit on Ross's lap." She finished.

I look at her before walking over to Ross and doing as she asked, because if we chicken out we have to take off one article of clothing. It's a good thing that all the girls have a tank top and shirt on.

I look at her then at Ross who seemed embarrassed.

I look at Lily. "Truth or dare Lily?" I ask.

"Truth." She answered.

"Would you date any of these guys? I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Truth or dare Ross?" She asked.

"Dare." He said.

I dare you to take off your shirt." She said.

"Ok. Excuse me Laura." He said gently pushing off enough to take off his shirt and pulled me back on his lap.

"Truth or dare Rocky?" He asked.

"Umm, Dare." He said.

"Ok, I dare you to Kiss Tiffany on the cheek."

Rocky stands leans over to Tiffany, and kisses her on the cheek and they both blushed.

"Truth or Dare Tiffany?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Did you like the kiss?" He asked.

"Yes, I did."She said. "Truth or Dare Vanessa?" She added.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to tell the gender of the baby." She said.

"It's a girl." She said as she and Riker smiled.

"Truth or Dare Riker?" Vanessa asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to do the everybody talks dance." Vanessa said.

"Ok, come on Rydel." He says as they do the dance.

"Ok, Ryland Truth or dare?" Riker asked.

"Dare." He said. I dare you to shout "I'm an idiot!" outside." Riker said.

Ryland does what he was asked, only to have the neighbors shout back in agreement.

"Truth or Dare Rydel?" Ryland asked.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to Play with Ratliff's hair." He said.

"Ok. Truth or dare Ratliff?" Rydel asked as she played Ratliff's hair and he played with her's.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to kiss me." She said.

They both lean in and kissed for a minute.

Suddenly Rydel pulled back and said "Let's go have our night out."

**Awwww! I had 3 out of 4 couples in there but don't worry there will be some more moments in the next chapter. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Whoo! More Raura, Riknessa, Rydelington, and Rockaura! Whoo! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer….. You know.**

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

**Ross's POV:**

We had just finished our pizza and were next door at Sweet Frog's frozen yogurt.

There were a lot of funny moments going on here, Riker had a dance party going on with Ryland, Rocky, Lily, and Tiffany, Ratliff and Rydel had a whipped cream mustache and Laura and I was trying to balance cherries on our noses, when she went to scoop another cherry out and frozen yogurt hit Rydel.

That's when a frozen yogurt food fight went on until the manager came out and asked us to stop. We helped clean up the shop, and cleaned frozen yogurt out of hair and off our clothes and hit the arcade.

When we got in the door we went to different places, Ratliff and Rydel, went to go mini golfing, where he showed her how to hit the ball, Riker and Vanessa went to the Deal or no Deal game, Ryland and Lily went to the Go carts, Rocky and Tiffany stayed with Laura and I and we challenged each other to a game of basketball, air hockey, football, and putt putt.

I bet Laura at football, and putt putt, but she bet me at Basketball, and air hockey.

We found the rest of the guys at the bumper cars. And we all went on together, except for Vanessa, she couldn't because she was pregnant and Riker stayed with her to keep her company.

I hit Laura and screamed "Ross! That is soo not fair!"

We all laughed as we got off the bumper cars and went to laser tag, something we all could do and picked teams.

Ryland, Lily, Riker, Vanessa and Rocky were on the red team, while Laura, Tiffany, Rydel, Ratliff and I were on team Yellow.

It was a lot of fun; we worked as a team, and got along really well, until we got separated by the crowd after we left laser tag. Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff and Riker went to the food court to wait for the girls.

**Laura's POV:**

We over heard the boys talking about us and who they like, and they over heard us. We saw each other and we walked to the prize booth with our tickets.

We all combined our tickets together to get a karaoke machine.

When we walked out to the car everyone we over heard each other's conversations, and it was awkward, until Rocky kissed me on the cheek, Tiffany got mad at me and Rocky, Ross was yelling at Rocky, Rocky was yelling at Ross, Tiffany was yelling at Rocky and me, Rocky was yelling at Tiffany, Lily and Ryland were arguing about how he was flirting with a girl in front of her, Ratliff, Rydel, Riker, Vanessa and I were looking at each other until I shouted "Quit it!"

Everyone turned and looked at me, and I could tell by one jealousy between Rocky and Ross over me caused other problems.

I looked at everyone and ran and everyone was shouting my name. I got in my car and drove home.

**Wow! Dramaaaa! I had some coupleness in there…. Until everything fell apart.**

**I love ya'll even though you probably hate me because of the drama right now.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	7. Chapter 7: We're Sorry

**Hey guys! I'm back with 2 new chapters today! Thank you for all the support! I have 11 reviews so far and they are going up 2 or 3 at a time on each chapter! Thank you for the support Houseofanubuislover89, It'sYaGirlTerTer, and r5loverforever99! You guys are TOTALLY Rossome! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, R5, Laura Marano, or Vanessa Marano.**

**Chapter 7: We're Sorry**

**Ross's POV:**

It has been a week since that crazy day in the arcade parking lot, Tiffany and Rocky are friends again, maybe even more, Ryland and Lily forgave each other for what was said and went out on a date twice last week, Rocky and I forgave each other and Rocky, Tiffany, Lily, Ryland and I apologized to everyone for our behavior the next day.

They all forgave us but we haven't seen Laura in a week, since the arguments.

I was walking to Laura's house from the flower shop, yeah I know cheesy, but Rocky, Tiffany, Lily, Ryland, Riker, Vanessa, Rydel, Ratliff and I agreed to apologize and give her flowers.

I knock on the basement door and I heard Laura say "I'm coming".

Ever since Riker and Vanessa got married they moved into the house next to us so they could be close by in case of emergencies, band practice, and to be close to the family. Laura is moving to a house across the street from ours, well, was until the night at the arcade.

Laura opened the door to find the whole family at her doorstep.

Yeah, I know Laura and I are in- laws, but we are good friend, that's all.

Laura let us in, I came in with the flowers, Rocky carried two guitar cases, Riker had his guitar case, Rydel went to sit at Laura's keyboard, Ratliff sat at the drums he put here in case we wanted to have a jam night, Vanessa handed Laura a book, Tiffany gave her some Sweet Frog's frozen yogurt, and Lily gave her a teddy bear we all agreed on to get with the leftover tickets when we bought the karaoke machine.

"Laura we're so sorry about what happened a week ago." I said.

"We all are." Tiffany added.

"I forgive you guys; I forgave you as soon as I got home. I just needed some time to cool down. I felt like I caused the problem at the arcade, just because you and Rocky are both jealous towards each other because of me." Laura said.

"Whaaaaat? We're not jealous." Rocky and I said at the same time.

"It's really obvious guys." Laura added.

"Ok, maybe we are. But it's not your fault about what happened a week ago." I said.

"It was my fault for kissing you on the cheek." Rocky said.

"And it was my fault I yelled at you and Rocky." Tiffany said.

"And it was my fault for freaking out." I said.

"And it was my fault I yelled at Ryland." Lily said.

"And it was my fault for yelling at Lily." Ryland said.

"It's ok guys. It was my fault I yelled too." Laura said as she accepted the flowers from us with a smile.

"Since we're all happy now, for a while at least. It won't be long before we're all tired when the baby comes. Let's sing a song." Riker said.

"Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight"

**Laura's POV:**

We all sang the together and everyone was having a good time, laughing, smiling, and joking around until I heard my name.

"Laura who do you choose? Me or Ross?" Rocky asked.

I just froze, I've been avoiding this question the best I can, now it's time to face it.

"I choose….."

**Wow! More drama. I know there was no coupleness in this chapter but there will be some in the next. I'll update chapter 8 later on today if I can. If I can't, I may consider writing 3 chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8: Who to Choose?

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter for the day! WHOO! In this chapter Laura will have to pick who she likes and who she wants to date…or will she? Find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, R5, Laura Marano, Vanessa Marano, or You can come to me from A&A.**

**Previously on I Want You Bad**_**, **__We all sang the together and everyone was having a good time, laughing, smiling, and joking around until I heard my name._

_"Laura who do you choose? Me or Ross?" Rocky asked._

_I just froze, I've been avoiding this question the best I can, now it's time to face it._

_"I choose….."_

**Chapter 8: Who to Choose?**

**Laura's POV:**

"I choose..." I said.

"Hey Laura. I have an idea, why don't we go out together as a group and you hang out with both Ross and Rocky then choose when we get home?"Riker suggested.

"Okay, let's do that." I agreed eager to get out of the conversation.

We went to the music festival at the pier, everyone wanted to go, so we all agreed on that.

We were walking went everyone decided walk ahead to listen to the band, Rocky and I stayed behind at the sitting area talking about what I wanted in a guy and what he wanted in a girl. We also sat and told jokes and laughed.

He even offered to pay for a game to play together until I bet him four times.

After we talked we met up with the group at the Ferris wheel, instead of going on with Ross, Tiffany wanted to ride with me so we could talk.

"You know how I like Rocky right?" She said after we started moving.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know I you pick Rocky, I'll be ok with it." She said.

We soon got off and Ross and I headed to the sitting area and talked, and strangely we wanted the same thing in a girl/guy, we liked the same music, and stuff, except color I liked red and he liked yellow, but other than that, we liked all the same things.

After we were done joking around and talking we got spotted by some friends and they asked us to sing "You can come to me".

_[Laura:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Ross:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Ross & Laura:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Laura:]_  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

The crowd cheered and even though it was just a song, I could tell I feel a connection with Ross. But I couldn't choose.

Both Rocky and Ross told me something after we finished hanging out, "Whoever you choose, I'll be okay with it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy".

We got back to the house and everyone crowded around me to hear who I chose.

"I had fun with both of you guys tonight. But I need time to think and I need you guys to prove you're the guy I'm looking for." I said.

**Ross's POV: **

When Laura said that, Rocky and I looked at each other then back to Laura.

"Okay." We both say.

I don't know how to we are going to do that, but we'll figure it out, because I meant what I said to Laura.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy".

**Wow! I hope you liked that. There was a little bit of Rockaura and a little bit of Raura. I hope there will be all couples in the next chapter. PM or review me ideas for the next chapter. Don't be shy. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spidey Senses Tingling

**Hey guys! I'm going on trip tomorrow so I am updating 1 chapter today and maybe more when I get back from my trip. Enjoy!**

**Shout out to It'sYaGirlTerTer! Thank you for your idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer…You know.**

**Chapter 9: Spidey Senses Tingling.**

**Laura's POV:**

We were hanging out at my new house across the street from the Lynchs' singing random songs, when Tiffany got a phone call from an unfamiliar number.

"Excuse me guys." She said.

We continue to sing until Tiffany gets back.

"Hey Laura, mind if an old friend came back and hung out for a while?" Tiffany asked as she showed me a text from her ex Justin Bieber who we are friends with and she dated before he became famous.

"Sure. I absolutely love hanging out with Justin." I say.

"Who's Justin?" Rocky asks.

Everyone but Vanessa, Riker and Rydel was curious to know who our old friend was; Rydel would always hang out with us when Justin was in town in between concerts.

"Justin, Justin Bieber was Tiffany's ex. They are good friends now, we all are Tiffany, Rydel, Justin and I, and we knew him before he was famous. He went to school with Tiffany and me and lived next door to you guys for 2 years until he moved closer to Hollywood." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember Justin. We would have jam sessions in the basement together after school." Ross said and he looked happy Justin was visiting.

"Right, I remember that." Ratliff said and put his arm around Rydel, and was about to pull back but Rydel stopped him and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember Justin. Like the time he stole my pen, and my book, and my high lighter, and my cookies. I really loved those cookies." Rocky said.

"Anyway….. He's coming by and we'll just hang out." I said as the others were laughing at what Rocky said.

"Ross, Rocky." I said.

They both looked at me.

"Please be on your best behavior." I said.

They both nod. Riker leans over to me and whispers, "I feel an argument coming on when Justin comes".

"How do you know?" I ask.

"My spidey senses are tingling." Riker whispered causing me, Rydel, Tiffany, Lily, Vanessa, Ratliff and Ryland to giggle as Rocky and Ross stare at us like we're crazy.

**Skip an hour***

**Laura's POV:**

An hour later I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it.

"Hey Justin. Come on in." I say.  
"You remember the guys right?" I ask when we get into the living room.

"Of course I do. Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey."-Rydel.

"Hey!"-Ratliff.

"Hi."-Lily.

"Hello." –Tiffany, Ryland and Vanessa.

"Sup?"-Ross with a look of jealousy when he saw my hand on Justin's arm.

Then everyone looked and Rocky who waved and said "You still owe me my cookies."

It has only been 5 minutes but there is already a disagreement starting.

"So, Laura who are you dating?" Justin asked.

Oh no…

**So is Justin in on the jealousy? You vote. Send a PM or review about how the chapter was and say your answer.**

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Not Again

**Hey guys! Thank you for being patient! I promise this chapter will be long. I'm hoping this one will be at least 600-750. **

**Enjoy!**

**Previously on I Want You Bad:**

"Hey Justin. Come on in." I say.  
"You remember the guys right?" I ask when we get into the living room.

"Of course I do. Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey."-Rydel.

"Hey!"-Ratliff.

"Hi."-Lily.

"Hello." –Tiffany, Ryland and Vanessa.

"Sup?"-Ross with a look of jealousy when he saw my hand on Justin's arm.

Then everyone looked and Rocky who waved and said "You still owe me my cookies."

It has only been 5 minutes but there is already a disagreement starting.

"So, Laura who are you dating?" Justin asked.

Oh no…

**Chapter 10: Not Again**

**Laura's POV:**

I turn around to look at Justin, He looks curious and wants an answer and so does Rocky and Ross.

"Um, yes I do actually. He is someone in this room." I say shooting a look that said "follow my lead" to everyone else.

"Really? I didn't know. Who is it?" Justin asked, he obviously knew I was lying.

"Well, Ratliff is with Rydel and Riker and Vanessa are married, so you guess between Rocky and Ross." I say. Rocky and Ross are confused but Riker, Ratliff, Lily, Ryland, Tiffany, Vanessa and Rydel continue to back me up.

"You are not dating either of them, and you want me." Justin replied as he got and walked over to me.

"Your right, I do want you." I said as I stood up and walked Justin towards the door acting flirty. Everyone was surprised except Tiffany; she knew what I was doing.

"Want you to leave. Buh-bye." I say pushing him out the door and locking it behind him.

"Quick someone lock the back door." I say as I lock the windows.

"So, I'm confused. You don't like him?" Rocky asked.

"No, I don't he is a total player and a jerk. He dumped Tiffany and broke her heart." I say. When I finish Rocky goes to the front door and unlocks it.

"Wait. What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Going to beat that guy up. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. And no one breaks my girl's heart." He said walking over and putting his arm around Tiffany.

"Wait. You and Tiffany are….." I trail off as they nod. Rocky kisses Tiffany quickly and heads to the door again and we all smile.

"Ross. Quick put 911 on speed dial." I say as I heard a scream and a "Don't hurt someone like that again".

Rocky comes in fine and Justin just runs down the street not hurt at all.

Rocky sees us staring at him and he says "I didn't hurt him, all though I wish I did."

"It's ok Rocky. None of us could do that." I say.

"Hey Laura?" Ross asks as he walks slowly over to me.

"Yeah?" I say.

He just runs the rest of the way and kisses me and I hear "YES!" all around me and Justin walks back in.

"Wait. What's going on?" Ross and I both ask.

"I called Justin to come over and we all set this up. It wasn't real. It was to get you and Ross together." Tiffany explained.

"But what about you and Rocky?" I ask.

"We're dating." She said.

We all smile. No more jealousy, no more arguments, no more craziness, not until baby Taylor comes.

Everyone had someone, and we all had each other.

We'll all get through this….. Together.

**I hoped you guys liked it. Raura at last! **

**I might make another story with Laura having to choose between three of the Lynch boys, Riker, Rocky and Ross. I don't know yet. **

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Time

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11: It's Time**

**Ross's POV:**

Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland, Lily, Rocky, Tiffany, Laura, and I are all at Mr. Gatti's pizza place. I know it's childish, but they have arcade games, bumper cars, and good food, so we went, until I got a phone call from Riker.

"Hey Riker. What's up?" I ask.

"It's time." Is all he says.

"What?" I ask.

"It's time!" he says again then hangs up. A minute later everyone's phones goes off with the same message. "It's time".

No one knew what it meant until Rydel, Ratliff, Laura, Tiffany, and Lily ran out the door to the car. Rocky, Ryland and I followed and saw Ratliff in the front seat.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Ratliff just said, "We have to get to the hospital".

I wondered why, and then it hit me. Vanessa's baby.

**I'm sorry it was so short. I just wanted to give ya'll a chapter. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome! **


	12. Chapter 12: Baby Taylor

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for IWYB that tells you what happened to Vanessa. (Nothing bad) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12: Baby Taylor**

**Vanessa's POV:**

I was sitting in a hospital room smiling at my beautiful baby girl in her father's arms.

Riker and I both agreed on the name Taylor Maura Lynch, we decided on Maura combing both Laura's first name and Rydel's middle name Mary since we both love them so much.

The rest of the family came running to the door soon, all gathering around Riker to see baby Taylor.

"I'd like to introduce, Taylor Maura Lynch. Riker and I decided on Maura to combine both Laura and Mary into Taylor's name." I say.

Rydel and Laura smile.

"That's so sweet." They say as baby Taylor gets passed around to be held.

"I'm sorry, but there's one thing running through my head right now. Who's next?" Ryland asked turning to Rocky, Tiffany, Ross, Laura, Ratliff and Rydel.

"What?" All of us but Ryland asked.

"Who's next to get married or have a baby?" Ryland asked again only to have Lily smack his arm.

"Ow." Ryland says, and we all laugh.

Who knows who be next, maybe Rocky and Tiffany will be teenaged parents, maybe Rydel and Ratliff will be married in a week, maybe Ross and Laura will run away to Las Vegas like Riker and I did. No will know till it happens.

**So baby Taylor is now here. And who is next to get married or have the next baby Lynch? You guys vote. **

**And who has seen the sneak peek for R5's Pass Me By music video?! It is sooo awesome!**

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**

**Remember you can find me on twitter R5RauraAuslly29**


	13. Author's note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update the last couple days. My internet was down yesterday and it was late when it wanted to work again. Thank you for being patient. The last chapter was the last for IWYB, but feel free to leave ideas for a sequel or a new story for me. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


End file.
